Hate That I Love You
Hate That i Love You - singel Rihanny z płyty Good Girl Gone Bad Tekst piosenki That's how much I love you That's how much I need you And I can't stand ya Most everything you do make me wanna smile Can I not like it for a while? No, but you won't let me You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget that I was upset Can't remember what you did But I hate it You know exactly what to do So that I can't stay mad at you For too long, that's wrong But, I hate it You know exactly how to touch So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more Said, I despise that I adore you And I hate how much I love you, boy I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you, boy But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so And you completely know the power that you have The only one that makes me laugh Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact That I love you beyond the reason why And it just ain't right And I hate how much I love you, girl I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you, girl But I just can't let you go But I hate that I love you so One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me And your kiss won't make me weak But no one in this world knows me the way you know me So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yay That's how much I love you That's how much I need you That's how much I love you That's how much I need you And I hate that I love you so And I hate how much I love you, boy I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you, girl But I just can't let you go But I hate that I love you so And I hate that I love you so, so Tłumaczenie tekstu Rihanna Tak bardzo Cię kocham Tak bardzo Cię potrzebuje I nie mogę Cię znieść Wszystko co robisz wywołuje u mnie uśmiech Czy można Cię nie lubić , choćby przez chwilę?(nie..) Ne-Yo Zabraniasz mi.. Wyprowadzasz mnie tym z równowagi, I wtedy całujesz moje usta Nagle o wszystkim zapominam(że byłem zdenerwowany) Nie pamiętam co takiego zrobiłaś Rihanna Ale nienawidzę tego Wiesz dokładnie co zrobić Więc nie mogę się na Ciebie długo gniewać , a to źle.. Ne-Yo Ale nienawidzę tego Wiesz dokładnie jak dotknąć Więc nie chce więcej się kłócić i walczyć Więc gardzę tym, że Cię uwielbiam Rihanna I nienawidzę jak bardzo Cię kocham, chłopcze Nie mogę znieść jak bardzo Cię potrzebuje I nienawidzę jak bardzo Cię kocham, chłopcze Ale nie umiem pozwolić Ci odejść I nienawidzę tego że kocham Cię tak bardzo Ne-Yo W pełni rozumiesz, że masz moc Jedną, jedyną, która wyzwala u mnie śmiech Rihanna Powiedziałam, to nie sprawiedliwe jak korzystasz z faktu, że ja kocham Cię bez przyczyny I to jest takie nie właściwe Ne-Yo I nienawidzę jak bardzo Cię kocham, dziewczyno Nie mogę znieść jak bardzo Cię potrzebuje I nienawidzę jak bardzo Cię kocham, dziewczyno Ale nie umiem pozwolić Ci odejść I nienawidzę tego że kocham Cię tak bardzo Oboje Może w któregoś z tych dni Twoja magia na mnie nie zadziała I twój pocałunek nie sprawi że zmiękną mi kolana Ale nikt na tym świecie nie zna mnie tak dobrze jak Ty znasz Więc prawdopodobnie zawsze będziesz mnie zachwycać Rihanna Tak bardzo Cię kocham Tak bardzo Cię potrzebuje Tak bardzo Cię kocham Tak bardzo Cię potrzebuje Rihanna I nienawidzę że Cię tak bardzo kocham I nienawidzę jak bardzo Cię kocham, chłopcze Nie mogę znieść jak bardzo Cię potrzebuje I nienawidzę jak bardzo Cię kocham , chłopcze Nie umiem pozwolić Ci odejść I nienawidzę tego że kocham Cię tak bardzo I nienawidzę tego że kocham Cię tak bardzo...bardzo .... Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Piosenki Rihanny Kategoria:Rihanna